Spencer's Secret
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: Dr. Reid keeps a secret from the BAU.


Spencer's Secret.

Summary- Spencer keeps a very dirty little secret from the BAU. This story is rated M. Warning - Graphic Lemon.

* * *

><p>Spencer's POV...<p>

Reid groaned as the woman in his lap nipped his neck with her teeth.

"Like that?" she purred, kissing the spot she'd bit. Laving it with her tongue. Pleasure swam through his nerves, proving that even his brain could be sidetracked.

"Yesss." he breathed out in a hiss as she shifted her hips, pressing herself tightly over him. He groaned again at the friction against his erection. He wanted badly to pin her down and fuck her. Pay her back for the delicious torture she was inflicting on him.

"What do you want?" she purred, in his ear as her lips pulled lightly at his earlobe. He wanted to forget the horrible case, the images his memory could never forget. His focus was pulled from that lane by her skilled mouth, working down his neck. To his chest, which she'd exposed by unbottoning his shirt. His hands were bound behind his back with his purple scarf.

"What do you want, Spencer?" she asked, steel replacing the pur. He knew better answer her this time.

"Pleasure Mistress." he answered quietly. Forcing his eyes to focus on her face. She smiled and leaned in, kissing him hard. He opened his mouth, letting their tongues battle for control. She pulled away, nipping his lower lip as she did. She stood and pulled him to his feet by the loose tie still around his neck. Unbinding his hands, she threw the scarf over his eyes, blindfolding him.

"Strip." she ordered, her hands caressing his stomach between the fabric of his shirt. He did as told, shrugging off the shirt and undoing his belt with practiced ease. Her hands knocked his away when he went to undo his pants. He let her do that while he pulled off his tie, tossing it in the general direction of the rest of his clothes. He knew the moment she had his pants undone, as they hit the floor with a whisper. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. The time in which he'd of been embarressed about how his body looked nude had long passed. Besides he'd been seeing Mistress Belle for a long time now. Her hand wrapping around his length had him forgetting about lingering insecurities. She pumped him slowly, making his breath leave in a rush of air. A few more pumps had him balancing on that edge. It had been too long.

"Pleasure me now, or nothing for you tonight." she ordered, releasing her grip on his cock. He nodded his head, and allowed his still free hands to settle on her hips. Pulling her closer so he could tease the soft skin of her throat. Nipping and sucking till she gasped softly. It had taken him awhile to get the hang of this, but this was one time he was grateful for his eidetic memory. Moving down, he kissed his way to her breasts, lavishing each of them with several minutes of attention. He knew however that this wasn't what she meant. She moved back, pulling him along with her, till she sat. He knew the only thing she could've moved to sit on was the bed. Obediently he dropped to his knees, hands going to her legs. Pushing gently on her knees to make room for him between her legs. His fingertips found her folds already wet. Firm strokes of his thumb over her nub caused her breath to catch.

"Very good." she praised moaning low in her throat as he pushed two long fingers into her. Fingers' he'd been told any pianist would envy. The thought made him smirk as he pushed them in and out faster. Curling them over the soft spot inside her, the one that he knew produced a great deal of the pleasure he brought. With every twist of his skilled fingers, and the occasional swipe of his tongue he could feel her release building. Her sighs and moans music to his ears as he leaned forward again to lick at her clit. He matched his mouth to the pace of his fingers, and with one last curl, she came screaming his name as her body clamped down, forcing his fingers to be still. He smiled as he withdrew, knowing he'd done as his Mistress wished. He took great satisfaction in knowing he'd so easily brought her to orgasm. A screaming orgasm no less. Morgan would die of shock if he ever learned that he, Spencer Reid the BAU's resident genius, could in fact please a woman. But they'd never know, he didn't want them finding out how he liked to relax after a tough case. Nope this was his little secret and he meant to keep it that way.

"Take off the blindfold." Mistress Belle's voice purred now in his ear. He'd been a good boy, and thus he knew he'd get his reward. He did, pulling the scarf off and blinking to adjust his eyes to the dimmly lit room. Her deep blue eyes, seemed to gleam in the semi darkness. She smiled at him when his own hazel eyes connected with hers'. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she pressed her body against his and kissed him. He took control this time. Nipping her lip till she opened her mouth, letting his tongue sweep in to duel with hers.

"It's your turn Spencer. You have more then earned your reward tonight." she breathed against his lips after breaking the kiss. She trembled as little aftershocks from her climax coursed through her. She watched his eyes darken as her words sank into his brain. He licked his lips in anticapation, knowing what her words meant. With one last kiss to his lips, she began moving down his body. Strategic stops at his neck, collarbone, down his chest. Light licks across his nipples, kisses down his stomach as her hand closed around his still rock hard length. His eyes closed as a sigh passed Spencer's lips as she pumped him in her fist. Time seemed to stop for him when she ran her tongue around the head before pulling it into her mouth. He loved the feel of her mouth sucking him. The way she seemed to always know just where to lick, how much pressure to use when she added her hand around the base of his shaft. She pulled away just as he knew he was about to cum. It took him several seconds to force open his eyes and look down at her. She'd stood again, but even in her heels, she was still inches shorter then the young agent.

"You want to fuck me now, don't you?" she purred, pulling his head down so she could speak in his ear. He shivered as her breath carressed his neck.

"Yes." he answered, to which she only grinned before turning around and bending over the edge of the bed. Spencer had to take a minute to just gaze at the beautiful creature offering herself to him. Yep Morgan would be so proud he thought, taking in the creamy skin of her back. The way her hair glided over her skin when she turned to look over her shoulder at him. It was a sight he was pretty sure he'd never tire of.

"Take me Spencer." she breathed, swaying her hips and drawing his eyes to her pert ass. Taking a tiny step forward, he reached out a hand. Tracing his fingertips down the swell of her backside, and running them through her still soaked folds. She moaned as his finger brushed her nub. Satisfied that she was wet enough for him, he positioned himself at her entrance and began pushing in. He watched her eyes close and a sigh leave her kiss swollen red lips as he filled her. Each thrust harder then the last as his hands found their way to her hips.

"Harder Spencer." she panted, and he obliged. Picking up his pace so he was pounding into her. Every few minutes he changed from the hard strokes to slower ones that had her whimpering and clawing at the blanket.

"Roll over." he said. She looked at him with unfocused eyes and did as he wanted, rolling onto her back. She moved back, so that he had room to crawl onto the bed on top of her. He tossed one leg over his shoulder as he slid back into her. She was still so tight, and damn did it feel good. He felt the tingling at the base of his spine, signaling his approaching orgasm. She was close he knew, and he'd be damned if she didn't go with him.

"Look at me." he whispered, watching her face. He loved being able to watch her face. Watch her eyes cloud in pleasure as he continued the fast pace they both liked. It took her a few seconds to get her eyeballs to cooaperate. She looked at Spencer through hooded eyes, his face seemed hazy.

"Spencer." she moaned as the coil tightened. It was ready to snap she knew as well as he did.

"Come with me." he had to grit his teeth, steeling his will to hold off the release threatening to erupt.

"Speencerrr." she managed as he felt her climax rip through her body, clamping around him with enough force to still him. He moved slowly, milking her climax as his own took him. He had enough strength to move enough so he wouldn't crush her beneath him. He collapsed and let the high take him.

* * *

><p>A.N. Don't own the CM crew, I just like playing in their world and with one Dr. Spencer Reid in particular. Hope y'all enjoyed it..<p> 


End file.
